Mitsumi
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mitsumi | jname=ミツミ | tmname=Mitsumi | caption=Mitsumi | image=Mitsumi.png | size=200px | gender=Female | colors=yes| hair=Green| eyes=Brown, Green | trainerclass= | region=Sinnoh | game=counterpart | counterpart= | team=yes | teamname=Team Galactic (former) | teamrank=Ultimate Fighting Machine | }} Mitsumi (Japanese: ミツミ Mitsumi) is a main character of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! and the assistant of Professor Rowan. Her clothing implies that she is based on ; however, her hairstyle is clearly distinctive. History Mitsumi is first introduced as Professor Rowan's assistant. One day, he sends her out to find Hareta, a boy who had spent years living with wild Pokémon on , so that the two of them could go on a quest to find the Legendary Pokémon , known as the ruler of time. As she sets off with Hareta, he and his are kidnapped by Team Galactic in Jubilife City and taken to the Oreburgh Mine. She manages to tail them and plans on rescuing Hareta during the night; however, the Gym Leader Roark stepped in instead. After being rescued, Hareta subsequently challenges Roark to a battle and earns his . Upon arriving in Floaroma Town, Mitsumi and Hareta meet another Pokémon Trainer, , who immediately lunges for Mitsumi and ends up on the receiving end of her fist. Mitsumi then warns Hareta that he shouldn't go wandering off like he did in Jubilife because there's all kinds of freaks around, like this guy. Jun replies that calling him a creep is too harsh and explains that he is also searching for Dialga on Rowan's behalf. Mitsumi tries to shut him up by showing off Hareta's Coal Badge, only to find out that he also has one. He then challenges Hareta to a battle, but before they are able to do it, Team Galactic strikes at the Valley Windworks. After Team Galactic is dealt with by Hareta and Jun, Jun once again goes his own way. After a few other adventures, including Hareta getting his second Badge, Mitsumi and Hareta arrive at the Super Contest Hall in Hearthome City, where they once again meet Jun. After competing in a Master Rank , Mitsumi is told by Hareta that he came across a guy who claims he was an old friend of hers, despite the fact she doesn't know of any friends in Hearthome. After parting ways with Jun again, Mitsumi and Hareta continue onwards, as Hareta continues earning even more Badges. Eventually, the pair arrive in Celestic Town where they come across Team Galactic as well as Mitsumi's "old friend", Cyrus. Mitsumi tells Hareta that he's no friend of hers and that he's Team Galactic's Boss. As he leaves with Hareta giving chase, Mitsumi stays behind to deal with Jupiter and Saturn. Jun and Professor Rowan soon turn up as backup; however, Jupiter and Saturn leave after being notified by Cyrus that their plans are moving to the next phase. Rowan tells Mitsumi and Jun that Team Galactic must be going to the three lakes where the Legendary Pokémon live, and that the two of them must go there to stop them. As they leave, Mitsumi wonders if Hareta's still alive. Some time later, Mitsumi and Jun arrive at Lake Acuity, where Mitsumi battles Jupiter with Jun standing on the sidelines, amazed by exactly how powerful she actually is. Jupiter seems to have lost; however, with the power of , she comes up with a plan. She attacks Mitsumi's mind by revealing her past as a member of Team Galactic to Jun and uses the distraction to use her to take him hostage. After consulting Cyrus, Jupiter is told to bring Mitsumi with her. Mitsumi initially refuses, but after learning that Cyrus has taken her hostage, she realizes she must comply with his demands and return to Team Galactic as their Ultimate Fighting Machine. Some time later, when Hareta and the Gym Leaders storm Team Galactic HQ, she helps to defeat the Gym Leaders one by one before having to face off directly against Hareta. Hareta tries to rationalize why his friend would be working with the bad guys, asking if it was because of the time he peed on her bag while he was half asleep and forgot to tell her. She briefly gets mad at him, before returning to the cold Galactic exterior. As Mitsumi shows that she means business, Hareta realizes that he's really got to go at it full force to have a chance against her. As Hareta's Pokémon dwindle, Cyrus asks him how it is to be beaten down by his Ultimate Fighting Machine. Hareta refuses to accept Mitsumi as a "Machine" saying that "Mitsumi is Mitsumi!", Mitsumi is touched by this; however, before she can do anything, Cyrus reminds her of the Eevee they hold. As the battle continues, Mitsumi turns her Pokémon's attacks directly on Hareta, prompting his Regigigas to go for her. However, before it can strike, Hareta tells it not to hurt her because she's a friend. Cyrus comments on how good it is to have the Mitsumi of old back, the way she was before Rowan's corrupting influence caused her to leave the team. As Hareta is beaten down once again with no resistance, Mitsumi tells him that this is a serious fight against Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine, with Hareta replying that machines don't cry, pointing out the tears running down her face. He tells her that the Mitsumi he knows is a kind person, always thinking of Pokémon and that nothing could ever make her into a heartless machine. Finally free of Team Galactic's influence, Mitsumi is able to finish her battle with Hareta with no regrets. After he wins with the "Piplup and Regigigas Hang Ten Surf", she entrusts him the task of defeating Cyrus once and for all. Jupiter prepares the building for self-destruction under Cyrus's orders, and Mitsumi asks her if they plan to safely release the Gym Leaders and her Eevee. Jupiter tells Mitsumi that as they're no longer of any use, they're free to go; however, Mitsumi herself must remain behind and die to protect Team Galactic's secrets. Mitsumi is fine with this, as she has complete faith that Hareta will be able to achieve what is necessary without her. However, thanks to Jun and his , Mitsumi and Hareta are both rescued in the nick of time. Hareta and Jun head to Mt. Coronet ahead of everyone else to stop Team Galactic summoning Dialga while Mitsumi and the Gym Leaders make more thorough preparations as backup. By the time she arrives, Cyrus's plans have gone horribly wrong as he has lost control of Dialga which subsequently began warring with the unexpected who has also appeared. Mitsumi and the Gym Leaders, working together with Hareta, Jun, Cynthia, Rowan and even Team Galactic, manage to help calm the two Pokémon, sending them back to from whence they came. Eventually, the Pokémon League Tournament comes around, with Mitsumi's first match being against Cynthia. As the battle heats up, the over excitable Hareta challenges Koya to a battle in the crowd. Taking a particular interest in this, she decides to forfeit. After a double take from Cynthia who asks why she's quitting, she comments that from the looks of things, it may be more interesting as a spectator than a competitor. Before Koya's match with Hareta, Mitsumi goes and eavesdrops on a phone conversation he has. She asks him afterward what that was all about; however, he refuses to tell her, warning her not to interfere with his work, or else, and goes off to compete in his match. After the match is interrupted by an attack by Team Galactic, Mitsumi manages to get a Grunt to divulge information about their new leader, Charon, as well as the fact that they've planted a bomb in the stadium. Thanks to Hareta, the bomb is found and everything turns out fine. Character Little is known about the early details of Mitsumi's life, but when she was young, the lonely and isolated Mitsumi joined Team Galactic, and was raised to become an Ultimate Fighting Machine that would never hesitate to obliterate both and s alike. It wasn't until she met Professor Rowan that she started to change. The Professor taught her all about how Pokémon should be companions and should be treated with kindness, not as tools. He then gave her a , which helped her to realize the true friendship Pokémon can provide. She subsequently left Team Galactic, battling Jupiter on the way, and became Professor Rowan's assistant as well as a highly talented Pokémon Coordinator. Pokémon In rotation This listing is of Mitsumi's known Pokémon in the manga: is Mitsumi's starter Pokémon which she owned as a from Professor Rowan. Sometime before Mitsumi participated in the Master Rank Contest, Chimchar was revealed to have evolved all the way into an Infernape.}} was first seen battling Jupiter in Lake Acuity. Later, it was used to battle Hareta where it was able to outsmart most of Hareta's strategies but was defeated by his . In a flashback of Mitsumi's Wish, it was revealed to have evolved from a . Milotic's known moves are and .}} first appeared in a Tag Battle against Jupiter. It assisted by powering up its moves with Sunny Day. Leafeon was also used to battle Hareta when Mitsumi was under the control of Team Galactic. During the battle, Leafeon took out his and lost to after it dodged a Solar Beam. Leafeon's known moves are , , and .}} was first seen in battling Jupiter in Lake Acuity. As the battle was not shown, it is unknown how well it did. Glaceon later appeared in A New Battle Begins!, where it stopped a fight between Hareta and Koya. Glaceon's only known move is .}} first appeared where it was the final Pokémon along with Dusknoir during the battle against Hareta as most of Mitsumi's team was subdued by Hareta himself, his Piplup and Regigigas. Electivire was later used to battle Cynthia's in A New Battle Begins!. Electivire's known moves are and .}} first appeared where it was the final Pokémon along with Electivire during the battle against Hareta as most of Mitsumi's team was subdued by Hareta himself, his Piplup and Regigigas. A flashback of the same chapter reveals that Dusknoir was obtained as a while Mitsumi was leaving Team Galactic during her youth. Dusknoir's known moves are and .}} was first seen held in a cage by Cyrus. Cyrus held Eevee hostage to control Mitsumi to do his dirty work. However, Eevee was saved along with her from the Team Galactic HQ's destruction by and his . None of Eevee's moves are known.}} was first seen being used to stop a bomb placed by Team Galactic from harming innocent civilians by containing the explosion with Light Screen. Espeon's only known move is .}} Status unknown in order to try to battle a rampaging . However, Starly's strengths were not shown as the took on the Onix to rescue Hareta. It has not been seen since. None of Starly's moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained * Eight unknown badges (prior to A New Battle Begins!) Pokémon League Mitsumi has competed in the following Pokémon Leagues: * Sinnoh League - Top 16 (A New Battle Begins!) Names Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Coordinators Category:Members of Team Galactic es:Mitsumi fr:Mitsumi it:Mitsumi zh:小美